


Gylif fho ihn gylif  (A life for a life)

by nikmood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, anakin laughed and passed the whiskey, because it's never fun when your daughter starts flirting with cocky pilots, disney is the reason why we can't have nice things, excessive headcanon is used, fucking jar jar abrams, ghost han heard his daughter call two guys nerfherders, ghost han went to find anakin to see if he would kill him, it might be angsty, kylo gets zero redemption, set soon after the force awakens, y'all leia is pissed af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: The Resistance has captured Kylo Ren.  General Organa has gone to see him.The Resistance has captured Ben Solo.  Leia Solo is going to visit her son.This is the same thing, yet very different.





	

Sometimes it pays to have dozens of titles attached to you. Princess. Senator. General. Daughter of Vadar. Quasi Jedi. Mother. Wife. Widow. 

The Resistance made short work of capturing Kylo Ren. Luke came back with Rey and Chewie just before they did. My brother and I had it out, and then he gave me what I would need for my own lightsaber. He was freaked out when he saw it. There ended up being a glorified Jedi Master ghost reunion in my quarters. Finally, it was Anakin who was the voice of reason. He said out of everyone present, right now it made sense that I would have a lightsaber that would show up blue streaked with red.

I walked into the cell as if it was just another meeting I had to take. I wore a flowing tunic in mourning white, and a pair of tan leather pants with the Corellian bloodstripes down the side. I have my new saber and my husband’s blaster in his holster which I had fixed to fit on my thigh. My son looked at me with a mixture of defiance and longing. He is bound with carbon-rope, which I happened to find fucking appropriate, even if he doesn’t remember the carbonite story and make the connection as to why my emotions are all over the place.

Time to get the show on the road. I reach out with the Force and knock the idiotic mask off of his face, which I had purposely told them to leave on. “Ben Falcon Solo. I understand you think I hate you. You did three things. You turned your back on your family bond and tried your damndest to shred it to pieces in you wake. You knowingly and callously took the lives of innocent children as nothing more than a foolish gang initiation. You led a galaxy wide temper tantrum because it was easier to listen to the guy in your head than your Jedi uncle or your Force sensitive mother who was in the next room!

“I could forgive those things. If it were just those three things you did, we would be fine. I would never trust you, or want to see you again, but we would be fine. But you are an ass, just like Darth fucking Vadar. NOT Anakin. Anakin works diligently for his redemption. I don’t think you are capable of knowing what the word means.

“Now. You son-of-a-Bantha, you took Breha. When you took on your idiotic Kylo Ren, murderous identity, and decided to go on a rampage at my brother’s school, you took her. You took her to another planet, wiped her memory, and proceeded to wiped the memory of everyone that had ever known her and ever loved her. You stole our Rey of Sunshine, Ben. You stole our daughter. She’s home now, thank the gods, but so many years were lost. She got precious little time with Han. I cannot forgive you that.

“You killed your father. I don’t know what you were thinking there Ben, but it was extraordinarily dumb. You had to know that was going to bring down the wrath of your Uncle Chewie-your father is his brother. And your Uncle Luke and I felt it in the Force. The three of us have been connected since about the time we jumped into a garbage chute. You committed patricide. I cannot forgive you that.

“My son. My sweet boy that I nursed, and sat up nights with. The tiny bright spark that I felt, the little speed demon racing around the Falcon trying to play tag with his daddy. What happened? I ask, simply because that was my **mate** you killed. Han Solo and I share a bond that nothing, not even death brought on by our punk ass son, can sever. He should be here. He should be here convincing me that he can still grill outside, all he needs is an umbrella. He should be stealing my pillows at night but making up for it by getting the kaffe going in the morning. He and I should be flying around the galaxy in our damn hunk of junk with our family. That used to include you. But since you made sure my husband and I will never have that, I am incapable of knowing what the word forgiveness is. But I do know that you are owed pain.”

I lean in to Ben’s personal space, wanting him to anticipate up until the last minute what I will do. As much as I crave it, I can’t physically harm him or use the Force against him. But I can make him wet himself wondering what I’m going to do. I want to rip the hair he got from Han out by the roots. Gods help me, I want him to have never existed if all he was going to bring about was anguish. I’m trying to remember the good times our family had, but they are escaping me now. I see Luke, Chewie, Breha, and…Han, but Ben is a haze of red. I have to stop this.

Looking Ben in eyes, I drew myself up to my admittedly short stature. “Kylo Ren, you will be brought before the Resistance tomorrow for trial, and probable execution. Do not look for anyone who knew you in this incarnation, or your previous one to be there for support or to testify on your behalf.”

Tears welled up in Ben’s eyes suddenly, making him seem very much like an overgrown child. “M-Mom?”

At that, I lashed out with the Force at the same time I reached out to physically slap Ben. “ **DO NOT** call me that! I don’t have a son. _Ben Solo_ is _dead_ , **remember**? I’m speaking **at** Kylo Ren, the coward that murdered my husband.” I turned around and walked towards the door, my saber swinging as I walked. “And Ren? When they execute you tomorrow, don’t _ever_ show up around any of my family as a fucking force ghost. Or I will find some way to kill you then too.”

I walked through the doors, and as they slid shut behind me I felt Chewie on one side and Luke on the other. Collapsing against my brothers, I wept soundlessly, images of the three of them and Han throughout the years playing through my mind for several minutes. 

Clearing my throat, I looked up at them with love and thanks shining in my eyes. “Let’s go get our girl and get ready to head out. I have a feeling by now she’s invited Poe and Finn to come along, for no other reason than to keep Poe from personally killing Be-Kylo.” I stopped softly.

“It’s o- “

“Luke Skywalker, if you tell me that anything about this kriffing situation is okay, I will KICK YOUR ASS! DO YOU REALLY WANT YOUR YOUNGER SISTER TO KICK YOUR ASS, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW?”

Luke and Chewie couldn’t help it, they both started laughing loudly.

“WHAT?”

“Leia, darling sister, you do realize that you finally admitted that I’m the older twin,” Luke asked, grinning.

I stuck her tongue out at him and stomped my foot.

Which set Luke and Chewie off all over again.

“Okay, you two keep it up, and I’ll be the only one doing the cooking while we fly!”

[Little Princess, look down] Chewie growled

When I saw that I was standing in a hallway, yelling, with my hands on my hips, I flashed back to when I was nineteen and my life actually began. Walking over to Chewie, I hugged him fiercely. “Thank you,” I whispered. Looking over at Luke, I said softly “I would go through everything again, all of it, if it meant I could have five more minutes with him.”

“We would all do that for you, sis.”

“Mom! Are we leaving soon? And is it okay if I invited Poe and Finn? Poe wants to go break into the cell and Finn is trying to circumvent the security so he can, and I keep telling them that it’s a bad idea but would either of these nerf herders listen to me?”

I smiled my first genuine smile in days at her daughter’s natural exuberance. _Han, she grew up to be the best parts of us all, and you’re not going to be here to grumble at boys to scare them away while you're casually cleaning weapons with Chewie and promise to buy her ships if she never dates. I think it might be too late for that one though, flyboy. She just called Finn and Poe both nerf herders. Does anything about that phrase sound familiar?_

“Yes, baby, your friends can come. Poe grew up on ships too. Uncle Luke and I can tell you guys about the time Daddy made the mistake of tossing him up in the air right after his mom had finished feeding him. Han naturally was running his mouth and Poe chose that moment to throw up…directly in Daddy’s mouth.”

Rey’s eyes lit up...eyes that were so much like Han’s. “Oh, can I please be the one to tell them!”

I nodded. Their family would never be whole again, but it would heal in time.


End file.
